Pleasant Misadventures
by Gilgamesh Alpha
Summary: David a young man who has just started his new career is visited by an old friend and insanity ensues. Come with David as he navigates his way through situations an accounting major never thought to face.


Author's Note: This story is a series of writing prompts that I am going to link together using my own characters. Though I will be referencing pop culture this is not a work of fanfiction. With that being said please enjoy.

June 13, the anniversary of the death of one of my best friends. I met Sammy Finnegan when my parent's moved into our new house on Connecticut Ave. Originally Sammy was just this obnoxious ginger haired girl that would throw my comics into the fountain at end of the street we lived on. You spill grape juice on someone onetime and they pick with you nonstop. Suffice it to say we had a mutual disdain for each other that lasted up until our second year of junior high.

It was lunch and I had just grabbed a hamburger with a too-gray-to-be-delicious patty when I noticed Sammy getting picked on by some of the eight graders at our school. There were three of them but the ring leader was this girl Delilah Mallon. Delilah had a tendency of ripping into anyone that happened by her during her feeding time. If nothing else Delilah had a knack for picking out the chinks in people's armor. For Sammy it was her limp. When she was younger she was clipped by a sedan. It was a simple accident and besides her limp everything was fine.

As I made got to the group of friends I usually sat with during lunch, I couldn't help but look on as Sammy was heckled. I don't really know why those girls bothering her annoyed me so much. Sammy had been nothing but an annoyance to me since I had moved into town, but I still couldn't help being upset by it. I think it had something to do with the fact that they had no right to talk to her like that. I, of course, had that right due to years of constantly insulting each other. They couldn't just come and hone in on our thing. Plus I'll admit puberty was doing her tons of favors body wise. I digress.

Pushing the half eaten meal away from me I got up and made my way over to Sammy. Walking over to them I was thinking up something scathing and witty to say. But unfortunately I ended up slipping in some chocolate milk. This led to me knocking a tray full of pizza from an unsuspecting bystander into Delilah and her cronies. Lifting my head off of the surprisingly (and disgustingly) sticky linoleum of the cafeteria I blinked the stars out of my eyes as Delilah and Co. launched several different insults my way. It was at this point that I noticed Brody Mathers, the large and unnecessarily hairy 14 year old. Like a giant waking from its slumber Brody lifted himself up from the faux wooden bench.

Brody looked at his fuming girlfriend and back to me. And there I sat, warm chocolate milk being soaked up by my pants. The whack to my head had begun to give me a killer headache, only being made worse by the almost constant screech of Delilah in the background. Out of all the things that Delilah was yelling I did manage to hear her call for my blood. Hearing this made me remember why I was currently in the position I was in in the first place. Looking past Delilah I saw Sammy with this astonished look on her face. I never knew if it was because of my failed attempt at heroics, or the pepperoni and sauce covering Delilah's face.

Standing up and attempting to gather any dignity that didn't come off during the fall I was accosted by the meaty hand of Mr. Mather's. Lifting me the rest of the way up him pulled me towards him. With breath that reeked of ketchup Brody said, "You got pizza in my girl's hair man. Not cool."

Leaning back from the smell of his breath I managed to wield my main weapon, words. "Ok Brody, first of all imma need you to take 2 to 5 fucks back. And second of all I would be sorry about the whole pizza thing if Delilah hadn't of been being kind of a bitch. So this is what is probably gonna happen. You are going to punch me really hard in the face and I'll probably pass out. So you can continue now with the punching."

My flight of insane courage over, I tensed up and awaited the impending blow. It never came. Cracking open one of my eyes I wondered why five pounds of meat and bone had not impacted my face. Looking at the face of the person still holding the front of my shirt, I saw an oddly pained expression on his face. Confused I turned to see Sammy standing behind Brody, her leg dislodging from in between Brody's legs. She was red in the face which accentuated the smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, and balling her fists.

Looking at me from over Brody's shoulder Sammy said one word, "Run!"

Knocking away Brody's hand as he collapsed to the ground holding his delicate, Sam and I ran as fast as we could out the cafeteria. That was the start of one of the best friendships I've ever had.

And three years ago she died.

I had just started my new job at the accounting firm Cassel, Stuart, and Bulwark when I got the call from Mrs. Finnegan. When I first heard I couldn't believe that she was gone. I hadn't cried in years, but I cried that night. I had just finished talking to her the afternoon before I got the call. She said that she was on another of her walkabouts and she'd be in my area pretty soon. Apparently along the way she'd t boned a tree off of the blue route. And poof, one of the greatest friends I'd ever had was gone. It took a while but by the second year I had officially accepted that she was gone. I will never forget her. Mainly because I think she'd haunt the hell out of me if I did.

I sighed as I slotted the key into the lock of my door. Since it was the anniversary of her death I had planned out the evening's ritual. Come home, order a pepperoni pizza, binge watch some Netflix, get drunk, and pass out somewhere between my couch and my bed. Good plan eh. Well I thought so at least. Anyway I made it past the stand where I put my keys and loose change when I noticed a noise further in my apartment.

Stopping I listened to hear what something or someone was doing in my home. Listening closely I heard the sound of my refrigerator opening and someone humming the Kelis classic _Milkshakes_. How dare they break into my house and steal my food. So not cool. And today was not the day. So like any rational human I grabbed the closest thing that I could use as a weapon, which happened to be a replica _Nimbus 2000_ given to me as a gift. Red bow still on it and everything. Weird thing was never really was a _Harry Potter_ fan, I was more of _A Song of Ice and Fire_ type of guy. Now if it was _Longclaw_ then this would be a different story. But now was not the time to be picky.

So armed with one of the finest magical broomsticks in the wizarding world, I made my way towards the intruder. Tip-toeing towards my kitchen I was able to make out a silhouette of the refrigerator pillager rifling through my kitchen. Looking at the shadow one more time I noticed that it seemed to be bobbing slightly throughout my kitchen like they had stubbed their toe. Taking a deep breath I prepared to confront the stranger in my kitchen. With a battle cry I lunged into the kitchen and startled whoever was in there so badly they fell off of the chair, knocking a bowl full of milk and _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_ into the air.

With the adrenaline pumping through my veins I yelled, "Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment."

The voice that responded froze me in my place. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I hadn't heard that voice in three years. I never thought I'd hear that voice again. I couldn't believe how happy I was to hear that voice again.

Sammy Finnegan said to me from the black and white checkered floor, "I am an old friend who just wanted some cereal."

Happiness couldn't describe how I felt. I dropped my Nimbus and rushed over to help her up off of the ground. Lifting her up I examined the woman that I thought to be dead for three years. She was covered in milk and cereal but it didn't detract from the mirth her emerald eyes. Her arms were wrapped in dirty white bandages, and cereal peppered her curly hair.

Holding her shoulders, probably a little too tightly, I spewed question after question, "Where have you been, what happened, what's up with the bandages, why did you make everyone think you're dead?!"

And she just stood there smiling at me as I went on and on. Then it happened. I snapped on her. I hadn't done that in a while, but I think I had a reason to be upset.

"Samantha Francesca Finnegan who the hell do think you are. THREE FUCKING YEARS SAM?! Three goddamn years you make everyone believe your dead! You make _me_ believe your dead! How the fuck could you?"

Pause to breath.

Looking over to the trash can I noticed the discarded box of cereal, "And you ate all my cereal Sammy!"

During my rant I saw the smile on her face slowly devolve into her patented confused look. It's where she scrunches the left side of her mouth, and the bridge of her nose wrinkles up along with her freckles. Once I stopped to breath she intercepted with, "How come you're so upset."

Looking at her I had to stop myself from screaming, "Who wouldn't be angry?! You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!?"

Comprehension dawned on her, and nodding her head she replied, "That's fair."

"You know what Sammy I have missed you these last few years, I truly have. But what I don't miss are the headaches you give me. Being friends with you has led to some of the worst headaches I've ever had. Due to that fact, I'm going to bed. Also because you have been dead for three years you are welcome to stay in my home. So, good night."

With that I made an about face and made my way towards my bedroom. I loved Sammy like she was blood, but I couldn't deal with the information that I had received in the past 15 minutes so to sleep I went.

AN: So that is the first chapter. Due to the life of a college student updates may vary but as long as there is an audience of some kind I'll still put stuff up. So hit me up with any suggestions or criticisms. As well as any characters of your own design that you'd like to be seen and I'll see if I can fit them into the story. Have a great day and until next time.


End file.
